1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handgrip adapted to be sleeved on a tubular end of a handlebar of a bicycle, more particularly to a handgrip with a flexible pad member to provide comfort to a human hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional handgrip is sleeved on a tubular end of a handlebar of a bicycle and is adapted for gripping by the hand of the user. Since the conventional handgrip is made of a rigid plastic material, a satisfactory feeling of comfort cannot be obtained when the user grips the handgrip.